Identity
by Odji
Summary: Both Claude Faustus and Grell Sutcliff have had poor romances due to an eyepatch-wearing child and his demon butler. But when they come together for the first time... perhaps they can find just what they're looking for. Dom!Grell PWP.


AN: THIS IS NOT MINE. This fic was written by a friend who is unable to post for personal reasons. She has asked me to do so for her on my own account. All credit goes to her!

Identity

Claude opened the door to Ciel's bedroom, his heart rate increasing as he peered inside. Still no Ciel. The demon reached up, sorely rubbing his chest where he'd been stabbed just weeks ago, and walking over to the wardrobe. He opened it, and sighed when he found it to be completely empty. So it really was true. Ciel Phantomhive... was no more. His beloved, delicious soul had been snatched away. He'd lost his last chance.

The demon sighed, and stood back up, before leaving the room again. There was only one room left for him to check - Sebastian Michaelis's room. He headed to the room, and slowly pushed the door open, to be met with quite a suprise. A red-haired grim reaper was fast asleep in Michaelis's bed, using what seemed to be Sebastian's old clothes as his blanket. Claude sighed, and stalked over to the bed, before sitting on the edge.

Damn it all.

Everyone liked Sebastian. No one would ever choose Claude over him. The thought made envy boil in the demon's chest; oh, how he wanted to tear apart the next person who chose Sebastian. The spider demon became wrapped up in his thoughts, and didn't even notice when the reaper behind him awoke. The next thing he knew was that he had been laid on his stomach on the bed, and the click of the reaper's teeth was sounding right next to his ear. "Sebas-chan, how lewd. How naughty. To think that you would come back - never in my wildest dreams (and my dreams are quite wild) did I think you would come to me. Well, see here, I'm rather irritated that you left for so lo~ong, so I think I'm just going to give you your retribution for all of the lonliness you made me feel."

Claude paused, then tensed as he felt the grind of the feminine reaper's hips against his own. Finally, he realized that this situation was quite serious. "I'm not-" he started, but Grell just pressed his head into the pillows of the bed. Claude groaned as he inhaled the mingled, sour scent of both Grell's heavy perfume and the faint smell of Sebastian, and he started to struggle, but another grind quieted him. He could only imagine where this was headed, and he didn't like how things looked right now.

"You just keep quiet, my dear Sebas-chan," Grell hissed into his ear. "Let this beautiful lady teach you how it's done."

Oh, the horror. Claude Faustus was minutes away from losing his anal virginity to a gender-confused reaper in high heels - and the reaper was mistaking him for Sebastian, no less! How the hell did it come to this?

Even as he thought that, he could only shudder as the other's hands ran over his clothed sides, the painted nails pricking his skin as it happened. "On second thought, Sebas-chan... why don't you tell me just how you feel about this?" Claude was about to try and force his head up to answer, but a sharp slap to his rear distracted him and made him cry out into the fabric. "Heehee~ You almost sound like you enjoyed that!" Another slap. Claude's face was rapidly turning red from humiliation - humiliation which he desperately wished he didn't have to feel. This lewd reaper... how far would things go before the real torment began?

Yet another slap, and Claude wanted to go back to his web and just stay there for the rest of his afterlife.

Finally, Grell began to slowly take off the demon's clothes, and Claude was able to turn his head and glance at the night stand. On it were the reaper's glasses, and Claude sighed, now seeing why the redhead couldn't see that he was someone else. If only he had had on his own glasses - then maybe Grell would at least catch the gleam and realize he wasn't Michaelis.

Riiip!

Claude was distracted as his shirt was torn off of his person, and he gasped as his now bare chest was exposed to the cold air. "Sensitive, aren't we, Sebas-chan?" Grell laughed in his ear, and Claude winced at the high screech to it. The reaper's hands smoothed over his chest, and paused to rub sensually at the sensitive, light-pink nubs on his flat breasts, making Claude quiver from the oddly pleasurable sensation. "Hehehe, who knew my darling little Sebas-chan was this naughty!" the redhead teased, simultaneously taking a hold of Claude's hips and lifting them until the demon was on his knees.

Claude lifted his head slightly, and growled, "Reaper, I'm not your Seba-"

Slap!

"Silence, love, I said silence!" Grell announced, pushing his head into the covers once more. "Now you stay still before I bring out my chainsaw."

The demon fell quiet, even though his current position was beyond embarassing. He felt his trousers being tugged off of his hips, and he could help but feel strangely vulnerable to be stark naked before the reaper. He could almost feel the hungry gaze that raked over his bare backside, and could sense the tongue that swept over the reaper's lips. But what he didn't see coming was the bite - the teeth that sank painfully in his shoulder, at the same time the reaper's still-clothed waist rubbed into him.

"Ah-!" he gasped, squirming against the reaper. Grell shoved him back into the sheets, and Claude hid his face in his arms, hiding the absent tears that welled up in his eyes from the feeling of the sharp blades inside his shoulder. Blood dripped down from his pale skin into the bed, and stained the sheets crimson, all the while the grind of the hips against his own making everything even more intense. "Sto-ohh," Claude started, but his lust as a demon only served to make it harder to fight back. Any demon would eventually give in from the lust, and Claude - all pride aside - was no different.

"Mm, your corrupted demon blood has such a mature feel to it!" Grell announced, before dragging his tongue up Claude's neck. "It makes me want to ravish you this very second, my dear Sebas-chan!"

"I... I'm not...," Claude breathed, before pausing as three fingers tapped at his chin.

"Any good demon knows what I'm asking. Go on, now." For reasons Claude couldn't begin to fathom, he obediently took the fingers into his mouth, and licked at them earnestly, coating each digit with saliva. "Mm, turn your head a little, darling, I want to see how sexy you look~," Grell announced. Claude did so, his eyes closing as he continued, sucking lightly on the fingers and awaiting the other's reaction. "Oh, myyy!" Grell husked, "How absolutely perverse of you, my darling!"

The digits were removed from his mouth, and Claude huffed out a sigh as he felt one of the fingers slide effortlessly into his tight entrance. He fisted the pillow in one hand, reaching back with the other and digging his black nails into his own rear. "Get on with it," he snarled only moments after Grell inserted the first digit. Suprised, the reaper added another, and began to stretch Claude at a quick pace, noting as the demon's claws tore the fabric of the pillow.

"Do you... do you want me already, Sebas-chan darling?" the reaper questioned.

"Nn...," Claude groaned, not sure of the answer himself. He could hear the reaper stripping behind him quickly, and throwing his clothes to the ground, before the redhead eased up to his intended partner.

"... Gods, Sebby, you're so hot...," Grell whispered, his breathing picking up. The tip of the redhead's erection was pressed against his barely-stretched entrance, and Claude buried his face in the sheets, reaching up and digging his nails into the headboard of the bed.

"Hah... h...hurry...," the spider demon panted in the heat of lust, and he groaned as he felt the reaper slowly enter him. Painted nails dug into his hips, and the hot head of the reaper's member pushed slowly into him.

"Ohh~! Se-Sebas-cha~ahn!" Grell cried as he sank deeper into the demon. Claude quivered, his own hardening member throbbing in its need for attention. The demon reached back with one hand, about to help himself, when the reaper's own flashed out and grabbed on to his arousal, before jerking it hard. "How is it, Sebas-chan...? Tell me you love it...!" Grell panted, and the demon twitched in pleasure as the length slowly moved out, that hand still pumping him hard and making the pleasure nearly unbearable. As the reaper slid back in again, he let go of Claude's member and resorted once more to gripping the demon's hips, making Claude whine at the loss of attention. "I promise...," Grell whispered. "It'll get better... so don't worry, Sebas-chan..."

Claude sighed, and his arousal began to dissipate from the pain of accumulating Grell with little lubrication. If this didn't get better soon, he'd probably work up the will to struggle again. But with a few more rocks back and forth, the reaper brushed up against Claude's prostate, and the demon gave a strangled cry of pleasure, his nails piercing through the wooden headboard. "See?" Grell whispered. "I told you so, Sebas-chan..." The

speed started to increase, and Claude groaned, starting to meet the halfhearted thrusts.

The slap of skin against skin grew louder each time, and Claude started to move, until his back was pressed against Grell's chest, his arms reaching behind him and his fingers lacing together at the red-haired male's lower back. With each thrust, Grell hit his sweet spot, and the demon was starting to care less and less who the reaper thought he was. All he cared about was reaching completion, and with every pound of the other's hips into his, he was getting closer.

"Hahh... just... a little... more...!" Claude moaned, his face stained crimson with the pleasure. "So... close... reaper...!"

"You know my name, Sebby... call it!" Grell panted into his ear. "Say it... call me Grell...!"

"Hahh... G... Guh- Grell!" Claude gasped, holding the reaper close and following each thrust. "Grell!"

"Ahh~ yes, Sebby, just like that!" the reaper called, before reaching up and tilting Claude's head towards his own. Their lips connected in a passionate, yet uncomfortable manner, and Claude plunged his long tongue into the reaper's waiting mouth. The two moaned in harmony as the rhythm of the thrusts became erratic, and the demon broke the kiss, giving Grell a lustful gaze before he got back down on all fours. "Sebas-chan! Hah... Sebas-cha~an!" Grell cried, and Claude trembled, giving one last hoarse cry as the pleasure hit its peak. His release splattered the bed, and the demon gave one more large shudder as he struggled to stay upright. However, when Grell collapsed on him, he couldn't help but fall right back down into the sheets. "Oh my gods, Sebas-chan, that was...," Grell started, before freezing when Claude met his gaze. "... Your eyes... wait a minute... Sebas-chan has... red eyes... but... you..."

"So you finally noticed," Claude huffed, frowning. "I take it you'll be leaving now, reaper? After all, I'm not your beloved Sebastian Michaelis."

"No... but... I... w-why didn't you tell me you weren't him?" Grell questioned, before reaching over and snatching his glasses off of the nightstand. As he put them back on, his face slowly reddened at the sight of Claude, his hair disheveled, his shoulder wounded, and the whole mess around their waists. "Oh, gods, I'm so sorry!" Grell said, sitting up before he even got his answer. He sat on the edge of the bed and buried his flushed face in his hands. "My word, how shameful of me! To act so unladylike to a male I've hardly even met!"

Claude sorely sat up, and took the reaper into his arms. "No worries, mister... er... miss Grell. I thoroughly enjoyed it."

"Really?" Grell murmured, looking back at the demon with wide, golden-green eyes.

Claude gave a small nod, then leaned in close, and nibbled at Grell's ear, running his hands over the reaper's bare chest. "Mm... very much so..." Grell looked back at the demon, and gave a wide grin.

"The way you say that, you're looking for more, you lewd man, you."

Claude met the reaper's gaze, and smirked.

"Perhaps I am, miss Grell. Perhaps I am."


End file.
